Masquerade
by CandyCane85
Summary: Bella meets a masked man at a masquerade ball and the sparks immediately fly, but who is he? Will Bella find him again? This fic is rated M for lemons and language! AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a one-shot that was bouncing around in my mind that I just needed to get out. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to SM. I am only playing with her characters.**

Masquerade – BPOV

I couldn't believe that I had let Angela talk me into this party. I loved to go out and have a good time, but I was much more of a jeans and tank top kind of girl. I really didn't have much of an eye for fashion, so I rarely dressed up or even thought about coming to places that required me to be very dressed up. So I still wasn't quite sure how she had talked me into the coming with her to the Cullen's Charity Masquerade Ball.

Angela had two tickets to attend the event since she had been a recipient of the Cullen Foundation's scholarship for medical school. Dr. Carlisle Cullen hand-picked one student every year from his alma mater, Vanderbilt, to receive a full-paid scholarship to the Vanderbilt School of Medicine. Angela had been ecstatic when she found out that she was receiving the scholarship. Both of us had grown up in a small town in Washington state without a lot of money. We both had been accepted to Vanderbilt for our undergraduate degree, but we worked really hard on top of pulling out student loans just to pay tuition and rent for our small two-bedroom apartment. This scholarship was a huge help for Angela who wasn't sure how she was going to pay for medical school. When she learned that she received these tickets to the ball, she had begged me to go with her so that she could thank Dr. Cullen in person. Since I knew how much all of this had meant to her, I agreed.

Neither of us knew much about how to dress for something like a charity ball, but luckily one of our best friends was very into fashion and schmoozing with the wealthy. Alice Brandon was from a very wealthy family in New York City and had been to more of these type of events than she could count. When we told her that we needed help with what to wear to such an event, she just grinned and told us to come to her house. Two hours later we were in her room and she had pulled out tons of different dresses that she said were appropriate for such an event. Taking her word for it, Angela and I had tried them on and both of us had found something that we knew would work for the night.

Angela looked stunning in a long black gown that bunched along the bodice and then fell beautifully down her legs. Her matching black lace mask was the perfect touch. She looked classy and beautiful. I had wanted to wear black as well since it was a color that I felt comfortable in, but Alice told me no way. She said that we didn't both need to be wearing the same color, so I had to choose something different. After what felt like hours of trying on dresses and not liking any of them, I finally found one that I knew I had to wear.

The minute I saw myself in the long red dress, I knew that it would be perfect for the ball. The long gown was sleeveless with beading all along it that gave it just the right amount of flair without being over the top. I found a beautiful white mask to pair with it, and for once I actually felt like I belonged in a dress. I had actually been very excited to wear the entire outfit.

Now, however, I just felt uncomfortable and out of place. Angela had found Dr. Cullen to thank him and he had whisked her off to introduce her to some other Vanderbilt School of Medicine graduates. Since I didn't know anyone else, I was left alone to wander around by myself. I felt self-conscious, so I finally made my way to the bar where I held onto a glass of champagne and watched the beautiful people around me.

I had been standing at the bar, just gazing around the room for about fifteen minutes when I saw a man leaning against one of the columns, staring in my direction. When I saw him, he just continued to stare, with a slight smirk crossing his face. He was easily the most handsome man that I had ever seen. He wasn't wearing a mask, so I had a clear view of his face. He had a strong jaw, with a very light amount of stubble across it, and full red lips. He was too far away for me to be able to tell the color of his eyes, but I couldn't help but feel a slight tug in my belly as he stared at me. He had copper colored hair that was slightly messy, like he had just run his hands through it.

After a minute of us staring at each other, he walked over to where I was standing. He stopped right in front of me and ran one finger down my bare arm. It sent chills across my body and made wetness pool between my legs. This man was pure sex and I wanted him so badly.

He leaned down so that his mouth was close to my ear and whispered "You are so beautiful. Will you come with me?"

I hesitated for only a second before I nodded. I didn't know what it was about this stranger, but I had to have him. I felt this strong pull towards him, and even though it was probably stupid, I was willing to go anywhere with him. It was as though I didn't have a choice but to follow this gorgeous man wherever he wanted to go.

The man took my hand and led me out of the ballroom and down the hall. He opened a door and pulled me into a dark room. Rationally I knew that I should probably be scared that a strange man was bringing me into a dark room, but I wasn't. I was nervous and excited, but not the least bit scared. There was something about this man that just called to me.

Once the door was shut behind us, the man flipped a switch and some low lights came on, giving me just enough light to be able to see him before me. He was so gorgeous, especially with his eyes boring into mine. And they were the most beautiful shade of green that I had ever seen.

"Will you take your mask off, beautiful?" He asked me, and I nodded, reaching up and slipping the mask off of my face, letting it fall on the floor beside me. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek and I closed my eyes at the feel of him touching me. He rubbed his thumb over my lips and I darted my tongue out to taste him. He slipped his thumb in between my lips and I opened my eyes so that I could watch him as I sucked his thumb into my mouth. His mouth opened slightly and his gaze focused on my mouth. I flicked my tongue over the pad of his thumb and his green eyes blazed at me. He pulled his thumb away and pulled me flush against his body. I could feel his hardness pressed against my stomach, and it was quite impressive. I couldn't help but grind my hips into his, seeking some kind of pressure.

"I want you," he said to me. "Please tell me that I can have you tonight, beautiful."

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded my consent right before he brought his mouth to mine. I eagerly opened my mouth, my tongue seeking out his. He tasted like whiskey and cigars and I moaned at how delicious the mixture was. One of his hands gripped the back of my neck while the other gripped my hip, keeping me anchored against him. Both of my hands went into his hair, where I pulled lightly.

I don't know how long we kissed, but eventually I felt him leave my lips and pepper kisses down my throat and across my collarbone. The next thing I knew his mouth was back at my ear and he said, "I can't wait. I need you now, hard and fast. Is that okay?"

It was more than okay with me. My panties were soaked from wanting him so badly, and the thought of him taking me hard and fast only spurred on my need for him. I gripped the sides of my dress and hiked it up around my waist. He groaned at the sight and immediately pulled on my panties, ripping them off of me so that I was standing in front of him with my dress around my waist and my pussy bare and wet for him to see. He moaned when he saw me and he used one hand to unbuckle his belt and pants while the other came to tease my clit. He slipped one of his long fingers inside of me and I let out a loud moan.

"Fuck, beautiful, you are so perfect. I'm going to fuck you right now," he said, before he pulled his fingers away from me. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but then I saw that his erection had been pulled from his pants and I my eyes went wide. He was so thick and long, much bigger than either of the other two guys I had had sex with before. I watched him slip on a condom and the he pushed me back against the wall, hiking one leg around his waist as he lined his dick up with my opening.

He looked down at me and I knew that he was again asking for my permission to continue. There was absolutely no way that I was going to tell him no at this point, so I grabbed his dick with one hand slipped just the head inside me.

"Yes! Please take me right now," I begged him, not giving a damn about how needy I sounded at that moment. I wanted him too badly to care how I sounded.

That was all the encouragement that he needed. He pushed into me and we both moaned at the feel of him fully inside of me. He was so big and it felt so amazing to feel him stretching me to accommodate his size. He began to move in and out of me and my head fell back to lean against the wall.

"You're so fucking tight, beautiful. So perfect, so good," he said as he continued to pound inside me. My eyes were closed as I just felt him fuck me. It was the best feeling I'd ever had and my orgasm was so close. I was moaning and mumbling incoherently, lost to the sensation. I was just about to cum all over him when I heard him tell me to open my eyes. I did and I was immediately met with his green gaze.

"I want to watch you cum," he said, and that was all it took to tip me over the edge. I came, yelling loudly and his thrusts became more and more erratic. I knew that he was close to his own release, so I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to mine, gently biting his lower lip. He must have liked that because I felt him push hard inside me one last time before he stilled, squeezing his eyes shut and cumming with a loud yell.

He brushed kisses all over my face as he came down from his high, and I couldn't help but smile at how wonderful I felt. I had never done anything like this before, but it was the most amazing experience. When he pulled out of me and smoothed my dress down, I couldn't help but glance at him. He was smiling at me and when he saw me looking at him he once again brought his hand to caress my cheek.

"You really are so beautiful," he said to me. I smiled and turned my head so that I could place a chaste kiss against the palm of his hand. I didn't feel awkward after what had just happened, even though I had just had sex with a complete stranger in my fancy ball gown. I still felt too good from the mind-blowing sex to feel bad about anything.

We walked back to the ball and he brought his mouth down to whisper to me once again. "Thank you, beautiful. That was so amazing."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before turning and walking away from him. As much as I would have loved to have found out more about him, I took what had happened for what it was – sex between two adults with no strings attached. It was unbelievable, but it had just been sex. And even though there was a slight ache in my chest at the thought of never seeing him again, I was just glad that I had been able to have that one moment with my handsome stranger.

**A/N – I hope that you enjoyed that little one-shot! There is a link on my profile if you would like to see what Bella and Angela's dresses look like. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I've decided to try and extend this into a full fic. However, the university that I am currently teaching at starts classes in a week, so I can't promise to have a set update schedule. I will try to update at least once a week though. **

**This fic will have some drama, but I promise to give you guys an HEA!**

**Links to outfits for this fic are on my profile if you would like to see what is being worn.**

**This story is still unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: SM still owns Twilight and I am still just playing with her characters.**

BPOV

Chapter Two

It had been a month since the charity ball, and I was still fantasizing about my mystery man. At the ball it seemed like the best thing for me to do was to walk away from him, not knowing anything about him. It made me feel mature and sexy, having mind-blowing sex with a complete stranger and not asking anything about him. But over the past month I realized that I was an idiot. That man had been amazing and I didn't even know his name. I should have found out who he was. He gave me the best sex of my life and I didn't even think to ask him if he wanted to try it again sometime.

Fingers snapped in front of my face just then, bringing me out of my thoughts. Alice was standing in front of me, laughing.

"Earth to Bella! I've been trying to get your attention, but someone is too busy daydreaming. Care to share with me what that was all about?" She asked.

I laughed and shook my head. I hadn't told anyone, not even Angela, about what happened at the ball. The only reason I knew it had really happened was because when I got home that night I was no longer wearing panties or my mask.

"Sorry, Alice," I said as I scooted over so she could sit down next to me. Fall classes had just started back and I was once again at Vanderbilt, only this time I was working on my MBA. Alice was a year younger than me, so she was still in her senior year of her undergraduate degree, majoring in business. Two years ago we had been partnered together in a business class that we had both taken, which led to our current friendship.

Alice was great. Her dad worked on Wall Street, so she had been raised in the elite society of New York City. I asked her once if her life was anything like what was shown on the TV show _Gossip Girl_ and she just laughed at me. She said that she wished that had been her life, but even though she was from New York, she actually spent most of her time in Connecticut, at an all girl's boarding school. She was in New York only during the summers and even then her parents didn't let her do much. They were extremely over-protective, but she said that it was okay because they made up for it by buying her anything she wanted. And since I had seen her closet and shoe collection, I knew that she had no problem asking for things.

Even though Alice was from an extremely wealthy family, she wasn't at all snobby or stuck up. In fact, she was one of the nicest people I had ever met. She knew that Angela and I didn't have money and she didn't care. Neither Angela nor I liked to accept anything from Alice, so instead of allowing her to pay our way into fancy clubs or restaurants, Alice would just come hang out at our apartment and watch movies and eat pizza with us. The only thing that she ever did that we couldn't budge her on was that she would sneak new clothes and shoes into our closets. Every few months there would be a new designer shirt or pair of shoes sitting in my closet and I would just have to smile. Alice really was fantastic.

It was the fourth day of classes and I had barely seen Angela. She had started medical school and was spending most of her time either in class or studying. It was much harder than she had been used to as an undergraduate, but she loved it and she loved the challenge. I was happy for her and that she had been giving something like the Cullen Foundation scholarship so that she could pursue her dream of being a doctor without being stressed about money all the time.

"I have some exciting news!" Alice exclaimed as she sat next to me in the student union building. It was lunchtime and I was trying to hurry and eat before I had to be in class.

I looked at her curiously and couldn't help but giggle at her. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, waiting to tell me her news. The minute I nodded at her to continue, she said "I've got a date!"

I laughed. "Alice, you always have dates. There's nothing new with that."

"I know," she said. "But this is actually a second date. You know that I never really go out with a guy more than once because I want to stay focused on school. But this guy, Jasper, is so amazing! He's in law school, but this is his last year. I want you to meet him. We are going to dinner tonight, but then we are going to the new club that opened downtown. Please say that you will come meet us!"

As much as I didn't want to go to a club, I couldn't tell Alice no. Her excitement was contagious and I had to admit that I was curious to meet the guy that Alice Brandon thought was so amazing. I agreed to meet them there at nine, and then I had to rush off to my next class so I wouldn't be late.

When I was heading home that evening, I got a text from Alice, telling me to wear the Stella McCartney dress and Louboutin heels that she had put in my closet earlier today. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, even though I was smiling. I didn't know much about fashion, but even I had heard those names before. As much as I didn't care about clothes on a regular basis, it was fun to dress up every now and then and that was what I was planning to do tonight.

I showered and straightened out my long brown hair, letting it fall down my back. It had gotten much longer than normal because I kept forgetting to have it trimmed. Straightened it now fell to the small of my back, but I liked it. I slipped on the coral and black dress and the nude heels that Alice told me to wear. The outfit was gorgeous. It was so different from what I usually wore, but I loved it. I just hoped that I didn't kill myself trying to walk in the high heels with the signature red bottom.

At a quarter to nine I got a call from Alice letting me know that she and Jasper were on their way to the club. I hopped in my truck and drove the short drive there, finally finding a spot to park. From the looks of it this was the place to be and I wasn't entirely sure that I would make it in considering the line was wrapped around the building and not moving. But, of course, Alice had that problem solved. She met me out front and brought me to the front of the line, giving her name to the doorman, and we were let right in.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked her.

"Getting drinks! Come on, let's go to our table. I called earlier and had one reserved for us!"

We made our way to the table that was situated to the left of the dance floor. Alice and I sat down and she immediately began telling me all about their date. She was obviously enamored with Jasper and I was so happy to see the smile that never left her face. A few minutes later an attractive guy placed drinks on our table and sat down next to Alice, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

The guy was very attractive with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had an athletic build and when he introduced himself to me I could hear a slight southern twang. It was adorable, and after a few minutes of talking to him I could see exactly why Alice liked him so much.

"So, Jasper," I said. "Alice tells me that you are in law school. How's that going?"

"It's great," he replied. "A buddy of mine's mom is an attorney here in Nashville and has been letting me intern with her for the past couple of summers. She says that when I graduate in May that I have a job waiting for me. I'm very fortunate to have that opportunity."

"Wow, that's fantastic!" I told him. We talked a little more about his future goals and then he asked me my plans for the next night.

"You should come to the party that I am having at my house tomorrow night. My roommate Emmett and I usually throw one a couple of times a year. It's nothing too crazy, just a few friends, booze, and games. Alice already agreed to come, so you will at least know her."

I agreed because I knew Alice wanted me to go. She had briefly mentioned the party to me while Jasper was getting drinks, and told me that she was nervous to meet his friends. She knew he was going to invite me and had begged me to say yes. I had never seen Alice nervous about anything before, so of course I was going to be there for her.

"Hey, Jazz, do you have any friends that you could hook Bella up with?" Alice asked and I groaned. She was always trying to set me up with guys, but I rarely let her. I was usually too busy with school to worry about dating. I should have known that she would have an ulterior motive besides her nervousness for wanting me to go to the party.

Jasper just grinned at her and shrugged at me. He was so laid back, and I thought that it was great. Alice had a tendency to be hyper and a bit over the top, but it seemed like his mellow nature calmed her. Jasper seemed to be good for Alice.

I stayed there talking to them for about another hour, but once they decided to dance I told them I was leaving. I had a great time hanging out with Alice and meeting Jasper, but dancing, especially in heels, was not my thing. I was far too clumsy for my own good and would probably be more likely to break an ankle than actually have any good moves out on the dance floor. I told Jasper and Alice goodbye and then headed home.

Angela was watching TV with a textbook open in her lap when I got in from the club. I sat down and told her about Alice and Jasper and about the party that Jasper was having. I asked her to come with me, but her boyfriend Ben was coming to town to visit her, so she was going to stay home with him. She and Ben were high school sweethearts. He was still in Washington State, finishing his graduate degree in Psychology, so they didn't get to see each other as often as they would like. I knew that she was excited to have him coming in town and would most likely be spending the majority of his visit locked in her bedroom with him.

I left Angela to her studying and headed to my room. I took off the dress and shoes and put them back in their spot in my closet. I did love dressing up sometimes, but I honestly couldn't wait to just put on jeans and a t-shirt the next day for class. My regular clothes always made me feel so much more comfortable, but I did appreciate Alice's generosity in trying to expand my wardrobe.

I climbed into my bed, hoping to get a good night's sleep. Of course, the minute I closed my eyes, all I could see was the handsome face of my mystery man. I fell asleep and once again had dreams of him.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Chapter Three

The next day I made it through my classes, but just barely. I had woken up from yet another erotic dream of my green eyed mystery man, and I was beyond frustrated. Regardless of what I had done the night of the masquerade ball, I really didn't just sleep around. That was very out of character for me, and as satisfying as it had been at the time, the dreams I kept having were leaving me very unsatisfied. I was no stranger to taking care of myself when I needed it; however, even that wasn't helping. I couldn't stop thinking about the guy from the party and the way that he made me feel. I was wound so tight and I was exhausted from the lack of sleep. On top of all of that I was also pissed at myself for not being smart enough to even get the guy's name.

I was glad that it was a Friday and I had a weekend to try and catch up on sleep, but I had completely forgotten about the party at Jasper's house. I left campus around four that afternoon and crashed on my couch. I didn't wake up from my nap until I heard Alice's voice yelling at me.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?! You have to get up! Jasper's party has already started and we need to leave!"

"Oh, shit!" I yelled, jumping up. I looked at Alice and I saw her wearing an adorable outfit that only she could pull off - white button up shirt as a dress with a belt and red heels. I knew she would want me to dress up, but I just didn't have it in me to make myself look good tonight. Besides that, there was no way she was going to want to wait for me to shower and get dressed.

"Alice, I am so sorry, I forgot. And I'm exhausted and my hair is a wreck and I have nothing to wear. You're going to have to go without me."

She shook her head and stomped her foot at me. "Oh hell no, Bella, I am not going alone. This is going to be the first time that I meet Jasper's friends and I need back up. I don't care what you wear, you are going to this party with me. So get up!"

I didn't have a choice. I had to go and I knew it. I had promised her and she wasn't letting me get out of this party. I ran to my room and threw on the first thing that I could find, brushed my teeth, and ran my brush through my hair. I didn't look terrible, but I wasn't going to be winning any beauty pageants either. I threw on mascara and lip gloss and that was just going to have to suffice because I was out of time. Thank goodness this party was more of Alice's introduction to Jasper's friends and not mine.

I walked out of my room and Alice looked me up and down. I was wearing a fitted pair of skinny jeans, a white and blue tank, and brown flats. I knew it wasn't what she would have picked out, especially since I had forgone wearing heels, but she shrugged and said "It'll do." And with that we walked out of my apartment and got in Alice's Porsche. Twenty minutes later we were pulling up to a cute house that had to be Jasper's.

Jasper wasn't exaggerating when he called it a party. There had to be at least a hundred people either in his house or hanging out in his backyard. I felt a little better once I saw everyone because my "dressed down" outfit wasn't totally out of place. There were definitely girls there in dresses and heels, but there were also some wearing jeans and other less dressy outfits. At least I wasn't going to totally stand out.

I followed Alice through the living room and into the kitchen where I saw Jasper and a huge guy with more muscles than I thought possible downing a shot. Alice squealed when she saw her man and ran over to him. He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big kiss. They were just too cute together.

I made my way over and Jasper introduced us to the big guy, who turned out to be his roommate Emmett. For someone that looked as intimidating as Emmett, it didn't take me long to figure out that he was just a big kid. He ruffled Alice's hair, which she hated, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, you need to take a shot with me!" He exclaimed, pouring two more shots of tequila. He handed me one of the glasses and I downed it, deciding that if I was going to be here for a party then I was damn well going to have a good time.

Emmett gave me a high five and then grabbed my hand, dragging me outside. He walked us over to where two gorgeous blondes were sitting and without saying anything picked one of the girls up and then plopped her in his lap.

"Rosie, this is my new friend Bella. She took a shot with me and now the two of you need to take shots!"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at Emmett, who I was beginning to see was more than just slightly tipsy, and then smiled at me.

"I'm Rosalie," she said. "Emmett's my boyfriend and he's been drinking a lot. But what the hell, it's a party! Let's go inside and take more shots!"

I laughed at her and we all walked inside. The other blonde introduced herself to me. Her name was Kate and she was here on a date with a friend of Emmett's. I couldn't help but laugh and ask her how she felt about a date that brought her to a big party rather than out somewhere.

She shrugged and said "If you saw Edward, you wouldn't complain where he took you as long as the night ended with him in your bed."

I laughed with her and wished her luck. We took another round of shots and talked some more. Rosalie and Kate were fun to talk with and they kept me company while Alice and Jasper made out in the kitchen. Apparently the two of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Kate walked off a few minutes later to find her date and Emmett was playing beer pong with some other guys. Rosalie and I went into the living room and talked while drinking beer. I was feeling pleasantly tipsy, so I knew I needed to slow down. Being able to just hang out and talk with someone was helping me do just that.

After a while I looked down at my watch and saw that Rosalie and I had been sitting there talking for almost an hour. I really needed to get up and move around some because the beer was starting to make me sleepy.

Rosalie pointed me towards a back bedroom that she said was Emmett's and that there was a bathroom in there that I could use. She went off to find Emmett and I made my way into his room, shutting the door behind me.

I went into his bathroom and splashed cold water on my face in an attempt to wake myself up. I was trying to run my fingers through my hair to make it look halfway decent when I heard someone come into Emmett's room. The bathroom was in the back corner, so I could hear them, but they had no idea I was there. It was obvious from the giggling and the sounds that they were making that they were not in there to use the bathroom. Fuck, I did not want to have to hear people have sex.

I had to get out of there, so I bent my head down and walked out of the bathroom without looking towards the bed.

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked to the bedroom door. It was definitely an awkward moment, especially when I heard the girl giggle and then say "It's okay, Bella!"

Hearing my name made me snap my head up and I saw Kate who was thankfully still clothed. The guy she was with however, didn't have a shirt on and had his back to me.

"Kate, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. I went to turn my head back down and was reaching for the door when I saw the guy turn around and look at me. Kate had already turned to the bed and was taking pillows off of it, so she didn't see the shock on my face when her date looked at me.

It was him. I stared at him shocked. He recognized me, I knew that he did. I had fantasized about seeing this man again for the past month, but never in my fantasies did it involve a situation where he was about to have sex with a different girl.

He took a step towards me and I bolted. That had to have been the single most embarrassing moment in my life. I was so dumb. I couldn't believe that I had been having dreams about him every night while he had been out going on dates with different girls. Actually, I could believe it. We didn't even know each other's names. I was nothing more to him than the girl that let him fuck her at a party. I had spent the past month with a silly crush on a guy that I didn't even know. How much more pathetic could I have been?

I felt sick to my stomach as I walked back out in the backyard, looking for Alice. I couldn't find her, but Rosalie saw me and came to talk to me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" She asked me. "You don't look so hot."

I shook my head. "I don't feel well. I shouldn't have had all of those shots. Do you know where Alice is? I rode here with her."

"Her and Jasper disappeared together a while ago. Why don't you go crash in Emmett's room? He's going to come back to my place tonight, so you can stay here."

The mention of Emmett's room had my stomach turning. "I can't. Kate's in there with her date."

"What the fuck?" Rosalie yelled. "Oh hell no! No one is allowed to have sex in that room except for me!" She exclaimed and then stalked back into the house. I sat down on the patio and covered my face with my hands. I was an idiot and I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was trying not to, but once I started I couldn't stop and that was how Rosalie found me a few minutes later.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked me and I spilled everything. I told her about the masquerade party and what I had done. I told her about how I had been dreaming about the guy and how embarrassed I was that I had actually had sex with a stranger and then the next time I saw the stranger he was about to have sex with someone else.

Rosalie just listened and patted my back. I felt even more terrible for being a baby and ruining her fun, but she insisted that it was okay.

"Why don't you come back to my house, Bella? You can crash in my brother's room and then I can bring you back here tomorrow to meet up with Alice."

"Your brother won't mind?" I asked her and she shook her head. I really didn't want to have to go back to my apartment where I knew Angela would be with Ben. If she saw me upset then she would want to know happened and I didn't want to ruin her time with her boyfriend.

Rosalie went and got Emmett and we piled into his jeep. It wasn't a long drive to Rosalie's house, but I fell asleep. The alcohol and the crying had worn me out. I briefly woke up to Emmett carrying me and putting me in a bed. I leaned down and pulled my shoes off before getting under the covers and passing out.

~~~Masquerade~~~

RPOV

After Bella passed out in my brother's bed, I made my way back into the living room where Emmett was playing Xbox.

"So what was that all about?" Emmett asked me and I told him everything. When I finished he turned off his game and looked at me like I had lost my mind. "So Bella and Edward had sex, never exchanged names or saw each other again until she caught him and Kate about to do it tonight, and you thought that it was a good idea to bring Bella here to sleep in Edward's bed?" Emmett asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Bella doesn't realize that Edward is my brother. And you and I both know that Edward has been acting weird lately, ever since the masquerade party. Well now we know why. Bella affected him. Emmett when I went to break up his and Kate's little sexfest tonight, there was nothing to break up. I got back there just as she and Edward were walking out of your room and Kate was pissed. She was telling him that he was a jackass for teasing her and then not following through and that he needed to bring her home. The minute Edward saw Bella, he didn't have sex with Kate. And he hasn't gone out with any of his usual girls in the past month."

Emmett and laughed and ran his hands through my hair. "Rosie, I love it when you meddle in your brother's business. Bella was a cool chick. She would be good for him."

Before I could respond, the front door open and Edward walked in, but before he could walk back to his room I stopped him.

"You can't go into your room tonight, Edward," I told him and he looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit, Rose," he said. "I've had a terrible fucking night and I just want to crash."

I smirked at him and still wouldn't let him past me. "Oh I know all about your terrible night. I'm going to assume it started the minute you saw the girl that you've been thinking about for the past month again."

He narrowed his eyes at me, then sighed and sat down in the recliner. "Okay, Rose. What exactly do you think you know?" He asked me.

"I know what happened at the masquerade ball and I know that that is why you've been acting weird lately. I also know that your mystery girl is in your room asleep right now. She has no idea that it's your room and I have no intention of her finding that out right now. You can tell her in the morning. I have a feeling that the two of you will have a lot to talk about."

"She's here, in my room, and you want me to stay away from her?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Just wait until morning, then you can talk to her. She's a nice girl, Edward."

He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. "This is fucked up, Rose. You know that right?"

I just laughed and gave him a hug before heading back to my room to go to sleep. I never really thought of myself as a matchmaker, but Bella was awesome. Edward needed someone like her in his life.

**A/N – I don't have much of this fic written, but I'm going to try to do better about updating. This won't be a very long story, probably only about 10 chapters or so. It was just something fun that I wanted to write about. **

**There will not be a lot in anyone's POV other than Bella and Edward at some point, but I thought that giving Rose's POV at the end of this chapter would answer a couple of questions and explain things. I hope you liked it!**

**There is a link on my profile to the outfits that Alice and Bella were wearing at the party. **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning but refused to open my eyes. I knew that I wasn't in my own room and I thought that if I just kept my eyes closed then maybe the entire night before would go away and it would be a dream. I wouldn't have seen the guy that I had been lusting over for the past month about to have sex with a gorgeous blonde and I wouldn't have felt dumb for even thinking that what the stranger and I had shared had been anything more than just a casual fuck. It was all so embarrassing.

As the memories of that night bombarded me once again, I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fuck!" I yelled out loud, attempting to let go of some of the frustration that I had.

"I'm going to assume that that wasn't an invitation," I heard the voice that I had been dreaming about say from across the room. I shot up in the bed and snapped my eyes open. He was there, sitting on a couch that was situated across from the bed, looking just as hot as I remembered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, not entirely sure that I hadn't lost my mind.

He chuckled lightly, running his fingers through his hair. "Well if I didn't already know the answer, I would be asking you the same thing," he said. "But to answer your question, I'm here because this is my room and that's my bed that you are currently laying in."

No way. There was no way. Surely my life couldn't have become this complicated in a matter of hours. I could not be lying in the bed of the guy that gave me the best orgasm of my life, wearing last night's clothes with smudged makeup and bed hair. Even I couldn't be that unlucky.

"How could this be your room?" I asked him. "Rosalie told me that this was her brother's room."

"Well as much as I hate to admit it sometimes, Rose is my sister and she did indeed bring you to sleep in her brother's room. I think she might have just forgotten to mention that I was said brother," he replied with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this.

It took a minute for my mind to fully comprehend what he was saying, but it finally clicked. "That bitch," I muttered, mostly to myself.

Edward heard me and he threw back his head and laughed.

"You are right about that, Bella. I love my sister but she is indeed a meddling bitch. However, this one time I am more than glad that she decided to stick her nose where it didn't belong. As much as I dislike sleeping on the couch in my living room, it was definitely worth it to know that you would be here in my bed this morning."

I snorted, which was quite unladylike, but I couldn't stop myself. "What happened, did Kate kick you out of her bed once she was done having her way with you?"

Apparently Edward didn't find my question very funny. I saw his eyes darken before he stood up and walked over to the bed where I was still sitting. He leaned down and placed his hands on the bed on either side of me, bringing his face very close to mine.

"You have no idea what your smart mouth is doing to me, Bella," he growled at me and I felt a wave of lust wash over me. How did this man manage to make me want him even when I was pissed off at him? I couldn't let him have any control because if I did I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist him.

"My smart mouth could do a lot more to you, handsome. But I am not a fan of sloppy seconds, even if I did fuck you first. Now will you please leave so that I can grab my things and get the hell out of here with at least some of my dignity still intact?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and before I knew what was happening he had me pinned underneath him on his bed, with my both of my wrists wrapped in one of his hands. I could feel his hard length pressing against my hip and it took all I had not to buck my hips up towards him, seeking some kind of friction. As much as I really wanted him, I was not giving in. So I just stared up at him, not moving.

"I know you want me, Bella. And make no mistake, I will have you again, but not until you are ready to listen to me," he said and then he leaned down and nipped across my jaw before kissing down to my neck. He sucked on my neck and I was a goner. I moaned against him and moved my head so that I could find his lips. He got the hint and brought his mouth to mine, kissing me like I wanted. I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss, but only for a moment. Once I realized that I couldn't let this go any further, I pulled back and brought my lips to his ear.

"I do want you, but not nearly enough to fuck you today," I said to him before biting down on his ear. My action shocked him and he yelped before pulling away from me. I grinned at him triumphantly as he held his hand over his ear. He narrowed his eyes at me before grinning, which wasn't the reaction that I was expecting.

"Oh my sweet, Bella, you have no idea how much I've thought of you. I'm going to the gym, but make no mistake, you and I will be talking again soon," Edward said and then he turned around and walked out of the room. I just sat on his bed for a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. I felt like I was in the middle of a nightmare, only if I had to admit it to myself I would say that seeing Edward again was more like a dream come true. It was just too bad that he was a man slut. I guess that I should just be happy he used a condom the night we were together. I didn't have to worry about that at least.

I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts and reached down to grab my shoes and search for my cell phone. I finally saw it sitting on the dresser in the room, and when I went to grab it something caught my eye. Sitting there on the otherwise tidy dresser was the mask that I had worn to the masquerade ball. The very mask that Edward had taken off of me before he screwed me against a wall. I had assumed that he had left it there, because it never crossed my mind that he would have kept the mask. Seeing it there in his room just jumbled my thoughts even more. I had a feeling that Edward wasn't playing around when he said we would be talking again soon. I just needed to decide what I wanted to do about him. But before I could do that I needed to have a chat with his meddling sister for not giving me the heads up about whose bed I was sleeping in.

I walked into the living room and was glad to see that Edward was indeed gone. Alice, however, was sitting on the couch with Rosalie and from the look that she was giving me I knew that Rosalie had told her everything that she knew. Rosalie was giving me a small smile, probably wanting to make sure that I wasn't about to bite her head off for the set up.

"So, traitor, I'm guessing you told Alice everything?" I asked Rosalie as I sat down. She gave me a slightly shameful face before breaking into a wide grin.

"Okay, I'm sorry for not telling you who my brother was, but at least I got the two of you talking! From what you told me about the night at my parents' ball, I did you and your libido a favor!" Rosalie exclaimed while Alice giggled beside her.

I stared at her, shocked. "Ignoring the fact that you are actively talking about your own brother's sex life which is kind of weird, what exactly do you mean your 'parents' ball'?" I asked her.

"Oh did I not tell you that part?" She asked with an innocent look on her face. "Carlisle Cullen is mine and Edward's dad. That's why we were at the party, trying to fulfill our duties as the Cullen children."

Rosalie was apparently the queen of conveniently forgetting to tell pertinent information.

"Bella! I can't believe that this happened a freaking month ago and you didn't tell me!" Alice exclaimed. "I want all the dirty details right now!"

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you would feel about being friends with a girl that has fantastic sex with a complete stranger. It wasn't my finest moment, even if it was with the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on."

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Bella. Quit being such a prude. I slept with Jasper on our first date and from the stories that Jasper has told me, our Rosalie is no saint herself. So get over it and tell us what happened!"

I couldn't help but giggle at Alice and Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. If she was okay with hearing about her brother's sex life, then so be it.

"I saw him at the masquerade ball and he was so fucking hot. Basically we went into an empty room, fucked against a wall, and then I left. It was pretty much the hottest sex of my entire life, but that was it. I will admit to dreaming about him over the last month because let's face it, that man is sex on legs. But seeing him with Kate last night stopped any fantasies that I had about him. I'm not angry and I don't blame him because it isn't like he owed me anything. But I just don't have the energy to try and compete with girls like Kate when I know that I will never win."

"Bella," Rosalie said with a smile on her face. "I promise you that you aren't competing with anyone, not even Kate. You already won."

I had no idea what she was talking about and I honestly didn't have the energy at that moment to ask. My morning encounter with Edward had left me exhausted, and it wasn't even noon yet. I just wanted to go home and try to quit thinking about Edward, although I had a feeling that Edward was going to be firmly in my thoughts whether I wanted him there or not.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Chapter Five

The next two weeks were a blur. I was busy all the time with school. When I wasn't in class or in the library working, I was at home trying to finish all of my assignments and help out Angela. She was spending more and more time studying, so I tried to cook a few times a week. It wasn't much, but I knew that she was living off of coffee and fast food. A couple of decent meals for my best friend wasn't too much trouble when I knew she was busting her ass. And if I was being honest with myself, it helped to keep my mind off of Edward.

It had been two weeks since our encounter in his bedroom. A few days after our talk in his bedroom, he had texted me. It was nothing special, just asking how I was doing. I told him that I was busy with school and that I was studying a lot. We actually texted back and forth quite a bit that night. I found out that he was in his last year of medical school and that he was planning on following in his father's footsteps. We finally stopped texting when he told me that he had to go study. I stared at my phone for the rest of that night with a goofy grin on my face.

And that was how it started. After that night he started calling me. It had become a nightly thing. When Edward was taking a break from studying or from working at the hospital with his dad, he would call me to talk. It started with us just telling each other about our days, but that progressed into us telling each other about our lives. I told him all about growing up in a small town and how excited I was to get a scholarship to Vanderbilt. I told him how hard it was sometimes to be away from my family. He told me about having a famous surgeon for a dad and how hard he worked to prove himself worthy of the Cullen name.

As much as I loved our phone calls, I was also confused by them. We talked every night, sometimes for hours, but that was it. He never mentioned seeing me or anything beyond our phone calls. He never brought up the night we met or the morning in his room. It was all very confusing.

Now it was yet another Friday night and I was sitting at my apartment alone. Angela had gone to see Ben, and Alice and Rosalie were doing the double date thing with their men. They had invited me along for drinks, but I declined. I definitely didn't feel like being a fifth wheel. I hadn't heard from Edward all day, but that was okay. I had been thinking about it a lot and I decided that the next time we talked I was going to bring up the night of Jasper's party and Kate. It was killing me not knowing what happened.

It was later that night when there was a knock on my door. I looked out the window and was shocked to see Edward standing outside. I immediately opened the door and let him in.

"What are you doing here, Edward? How did you even know where I lived?" I asked him.

"I asked Rose for your address. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just shown up. I can leave," he said and started walking back to the door. It was then that I really took a good look at him. He looked like hell. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. There was no way I wanted him to go.

"It's okay, I don't mind that you're here. I was just surprised. Go sit down on the couch. Do you want anything? Food or anything to drink? I have beer and some whiskey."

He ran his hand through his messy hair and shook his head. "I don't think I could eat anything right now. And I can't drink. I promised myself that I wouldn't go straight to the bottle every time something bad happened."

I sat down on the couch with him, not sure what to do. I was worried about him. He looked like hell and had obviously had a terrible night.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. I could tell that he was lost in his thoughts. When he finally spoke, the sadness in his voice broke my heart.

"I was at the hospital this afternoon and evening. I told you that I've been volunteering there with my dad so that I could learn more than just what we are taught in the classroom. Well tonight I worked the ER. It's always hard to see the emergencies that come in, but tonight was the worst. A little girl was brought in with a gunshot wound. Her dad had been drinking and doing drugs and he decided to take a shot gun and kill his wife and daughter. We tried saving the little girl, but there was just too much damage. She died about twenty minutes after she was brought in. She was only seven, Bella."

I immediately wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry that you had to see all of that. I can't even imagine. What can I do?"

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into his lap. He buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath. "Just sit here with me, Bella. That's what I need," he said. So I did. I sat in his lap, running my fingers through his hair.

I wanted so badly to ask him why he came to me. I was glad that he did, but I wanted answers from him. However, I knew that it wasn't the right time. He was having a terrible night and I knew that I just needed to be there for him. We would have plenty of time to talk later.

We had been sitting there for quite a while when Edward finally spoke again. "Can I use your bathroom?" He asked me and I told him which door it was. While he was in there I went to the kitchen and made him a cup of tea. I thought that it might help him relax. Also, I was hoping that it meant he would stay here longer. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

I heard him come into the kitchen and stop at the door. I grabbed his mug of tea and turned to give it to him, but when I saw him my breath caught. The way he was staring at me sent a wave of lust over me. He looked like he wanted to devour me.

He walked towards me and grabbed the mug from my hands, setting it on the counter behind me. He cupped my face in his hands and then brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing at all like the other kisses we had shared.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he said to me, gently placing kisses down my neck. "I can't stop thinking about you. Talking to you is the highlight of my days. I dream about you at night. You have no idea what you've done to me, beautiful girl."

He kissed me again, but this time it turned into more. I needed him. I was desperate for him. He brought his hands down to my thighs and lifted me so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I could feel his hardness and it made me want him even more.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked and I told him. He carried me to my room and laid me on my bed. I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Please don't tell me to stop, Bella," he pleaded with me and I shook my head.

"I want this. I want you," I told him, and he smiled before leaning down over me.

He lifted my tank top over my head before kissing me again. I hadn't been wearing a bra, so he had full access to my chest. He trailed kisses down my neck and to my breasts, kissing and sucking and nibbling on each one. He pulled down my shorts and panties, and I was naked before him. I realized then that this was the first time he had seen me completely without clothes on. The light was still on in my room and I was naked in front of him while he was still fully clothed. I blushed and went to cover myself, but he stopped me.

"You're so beautiful. Please don't cover up," he said and I nodded. I reached up to tug on his shirt and he pulled it over his head. His chest was toned and his muscles flexed under my hands as I ran them over his chest and stomach. I quickly undid his jeans and he slid them and his boxers down. Finally he was naked before me and it was an amazing sight. I slid my hand down his stomach and wrapped it around his hard cock. It felt so good in my hand and I couldn't wait to have him inside me again.

"Fuck, Bella," he said, closing his eyes as I gripped him and began to move my hand up and down on his cock. He only let me do it for a minute before he stopped me. He pushed me back on the bed and covered my body with his. One of his hands was in my hair and the other trailed down to my pussy, stroking me and making me even wetter for him.

"Please, Edward," I begged him and he groaned, pulling his fingers away from me. He brought them to his mouth and I watched him lick my juices off of his fingers. It was one of the most erotic things that I had ever seen.

"You taste so good, Bella. One day I'm going to take my time tasting you, but right now I need you too badly," he said. He pulled away from me and I whimpered at the loss of his body, but I realized he was just getting a condom. He quickly put it on and then came back, lining himself up with me. The minute he pushed into me, I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was going tortuously slow, but it felt amazing.

He leaned down and kissed me while he continued to slide in and out of me. I was fast approaching an orgasm and he could feel it. He brought one hand down to rub my clit, and that was all it took. I clenched around him and then came, calling out his name. He picked the pace up just a bit a few minutes later he pushed hard into me, groaning as he came.

We laid there together for a few minutes before he stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back into my room he slid into the bed beside me and pulled the covers up over us. He wrapped one arm around me and kissed my neck before telling me goodnight. As I drifted off to sleep I realized something. I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Chapter Six

For the past two weeks, my thoughts had been consumed by Bella Swan. I couldn't believe how hard I had fallen for her. From the moment she walked away from me at the masquerade ball, I knew that she was special. Sure we had just fucked in an empty room, but so what? I wasn't celibate and I definitely wasn't going to treat girls with any type of double standard and expect them to be. There was nothing wrong with two people enjoying each other. The problem was that usually after I had enjoyed a particular woman, I didn't give her another thought. The girls that I messed around with new the deal – I didn't date and I didn't do relationships. It was the easiest way for me to handle my responsibilities in med school. But Bella completely flipped my world upside down that night that she left without me even knowing her name. I had not been able to get her out of my mind since then.

I didn't mess around with another girl for the month after my one night with Bella. I thought about it, and I always had an excuse as to why I couldn't do anything. I was either studying, or needing to go to the hospital, or just too exhausted from being at the hospital all the time. I wouldn't admit the truth to myself. I didn't take any of the other girls up on their offer because they weren't her. It was too pathetic for me to even think about, wanting a girl that I didn't even know.

Rosalie was the one who finally made me admit it, at least a little bit. She noticed that I was spending more and more nights at our apartment alone rather than out with random girls. I could tell that she had been trying to stay out of my business, but it wasn't in her nature to not be nosy. She finally asked me what was going on and she didn't buy my lame excuses for a second. Actually she just rolled her eyes at me and told me that when I was ready to admit that I had fallen for someone to let her know. I have no idea how she had come to that conclusion when I hadn't even admitted it to myself yet, but she did. And it pissed me off. So I called Kate who I knew had been trying to get me in her bed and I invited her to the party at Jasper's house.

Of course that would be the night that I ran into my mystery girl. And to make it worse, we came face to face again for the first time as she was trying to escape the bedroom that I was about to fuck Kate in. That was not one of my finest moments. Not only had the girl that I had been trying not to think about seen me in the process of getting into another girl's pants, but I then couldn't go through with it. The minute Bella left that room, I knew that there was no way I could have sex with Kate. It just felt wrong. It wasn't fair to either of the girls. And for the first time I realized that it wasn't fair to me either. I had been shutting off my emotions for so long and I finally decided that I couldn't keep doing it. So I left Kate alone and unsatisfied.

Going home that night and finding out that Bella was in my bed made me happier than I cared to admit. I fell asleep on my very uncomfortable couch in the living room with a smile on my face just knowing that she was in my bed. Then I woke up early and acted like a complete crazy person when I went into my room and watched her sleep. I had intended on going in there and waking her up so that we could talk, but she just looked so beautiful in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her up, but I didn't want to leave her either. So I sat on the couch and just thought about her and thought about my feelings. I knew that I needed to try and get to know her. She was the first girl that had ever captured my attention so thoroughly, and I intended on finding out why.

After our talk that morning, I started texting her. Then I started calling her. Our phone calls soon went from about five minutes of idle chitchat to hours of us telling each other about our lives. I told her things about myself that I had never even told my best friends. She was so sweet and caring that I felt more comfortable talking to her than I had ever felt talking to someone before. I realized that she had brought out the best in me. Even though we had yet to go on a single date, and had only seen each other twice, I had started changing for her. She hadn't asked me to, because if she had then I probably would have rebelled against it. But I wanted to be a better person for her. I stopped partying so much, even though I did still enjoy an occasional beer with Jasper and Emmett. I started volunteering more at the hospital instead of slacking and getting by solely on my father's name. I decided that I was going to be a damn good doctor and that it was going to be because of my own accomplishments. And I did it all because I wanted to be someone that she could be proud of. I just needed to tell her how I felt and see if she would give me a chance.

Yesterday when I went to work I hadn't planned on seeing Bella. I had planned on calling her and asking her to go out with me one night soon, but I didn't think I would show up at her apartment unannounced. Of course, once my shift was over and all I could keep picturing was the poor little girl who was killed by her own father, Bella was the only person I wanted to see. That wasn't the first time that I had witnessed death. I worked at a hospital, so death was unfortunately a part of my life. But I typically dealt with anything bad that happened with alcohol and sex with a random hookup. I knew that I couldn't keep doing that, and I didn't even really want to. I just wanted to see Bella because somehow I knew that she would make me feel better.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella as she slept. She had her head on my chest and my arm was wrapped around her. I couldn't help but smile. I might not have drowned myself in alcohol, but I still got the hot sex. Only it wasn't with a random hookup. This time it actually meant something to me and if the look in her eyes last night was any indication, it meant something to her as well.

A few minutes later I felt Bella begin to stir and she finally woke up. I ran my hand up and down her bare back and she turned her head up to look at me, a sweet smile on her face.

"Is watching me while I sleep going to become a habit of yours?" She asked me and I grinned.

"I hope so," I replied and she blushed. I dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head before scooting out from underneath her. I saw the frown on her face and knew that she thought I was leaving. I had to fix that real fast.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together, Bella," I told her and she smiled again. Before she could even blink I flipped her on her back and laid above her, holding myself off of her body with my hands. I felt her sharp intake of breath and I saw the lust fill her eyes at our position. I couldn't help but smirk at her. She had no idea just how badly I wanted her.

"I was also hoping that our spending the day together could start in the shower. What do you think about that, beautiful girl?" I asked and instead of answering she grabbed my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. That was all the answer that I needed. Five minutes later we were in the shower, though we spent a little more time getting dirty before we cleaned each other off. I couldn't wait to spend the day with her and finally tell her that I wanted something more from her than just occasional sex. I wanted all of her. I wanted to make her mine.

**A/N – I know this chapter is short and there isn't much progress, but at least you all got to see some of Edward's thoughts! I will update soon and it will be about their day together and Edward will finally admit that he has feelings for her. Then they can begin working towards their HEA :)**


End file.
